militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bobby Blood (musician)
Bobby Blood is an American musician, filmmaker, drummer for the band First Blood and drummer of the NYHC band Merauder. Blood is also the writer-director of the movies The Death Valley Meth Lab , Hearse Hotel and Terror 66. Born Bobby Gonzales in the 1970s to a Portuguese father and a Mexican mother, he grew up in Southern California where he began music as the drummer in a metalcore band called Revenge at age 16. He served six years in the US Air Force, earning two National Defense Service Medals for service in both the Middle East and South Korea. Blood has served time in a California prison for gang related weapons and assault charges against a police officer. Blood also plays guitar in and is the founder of the band Cold Existence. Bobby Blood is heavily tattooed. He supports animal rights, and is a PETA spokesperson. Blood is a lifelong advocate of a straight edge lifestyle and a longtime vegan who regularly speaks on behalf of animal rights during interviews. In March 2010 Bobby Blood reappeared on drums with First Blood for the first time in four years for tours of US, Mexico, Central America and Canada. In summer of 2010 Blood was also on stage with Merauder for headlining tours of US, Mexico, Scandinavia, and Europe. In August 2010 Blood was on stage as guitarist with Cold Existence for a headlining tour of Europe including appearances at Ieper Hardcore Festival and Filled With Hate Festival. Blood played his final shows with Merauder in September 2010 during a headline tour of Canada. In November–December 2010 Blood appeared on drums with First Blood for support tours of Australia and New Zealand. In January–February 2011 Blood appeared on drums with First Blood for support tours of Europe and the United Kingdom including an appearance at Switzerland's Dance of Days Festival. In 2012 Bobby Blood appeared on bass guitar with Murder Death Kill for tours of the USA as well as on drums with First Blood for tours of Europe, Japan, Brazil and US and at of Hardcore Black N Blue Bowl in NYC. Blood also reappeared on drums with Merauder for music festival Summer of Hate in Cleveland, Ohio, in July 2012. In 2013 Bobby Blood appeared on drums with Crowd Deterrent in Germany for Filled With Hate and Return To Strength Festivals as well as Cleveland, Ohio, for Summer of Hate Festival where he also appeared on drums once again with Merauder. Blood also appeared on drums for tours of Australia and Europe with First Blood. In summer 2013 Blood announced the creation of a Horror anthology titled The Haunted Room. in 2014 Blood appeared on bass guitar with Race Riot 59 for tours of USA, Europe and United Kingdom. Blood appeared on drums with Merauder for tours of USA and Australia. Blood also appeared on drums with First Blood for tours of Europe including an appearance at France's Hellfest. In 2015 Bobby Blood appeared on drums with Merauder for tours of Europe and UK including appearances at France's Hellfest and Spain's Resurrection Fest. Blood also appeared on drums with First Blood for tours of Europe Japan and China including appearances at Germany's Summerblast Festival, Japan's BloodAxe Festival and China's Playrock Festival. In early 2015 Bobby Blood founded Wolfpack Tattoo in Las Vegas, Nevada.Wolfpack Tattoo In 2016 Bobby Blood announced the remake of Terror 66 and new short horror film Hearse Hotel, both to be premiered as a grindhouse feature on August 15, 2016, at Galaxy Movie Theater in Las Vegas. Also in 2016 Merauder announced its final concert tours of USA, Japan, South America and Australia with Bobby Blood as drummer. In Spring of 2016 Bobby Blood appeared on drums with Merauder at the New England Metal & Hardcore Festival in Worcester, MA. Between the Summer of 2016 and Summer of 2017 Bobby Blood was involved in 2 separate shootings. One in Las Vegas, NV in which Blood admitted to being the shooter, leaving two injured and one dead. Blood was cleared of charges due to video surveillance of the incident and Nevada's Stand Your Ground law. Another in Dearborn, MI where Blood was also the shooter, resulting in 1 dead, at least one injured and extensive property damage. Blood was eventually cleared of charges, again based on Michigan's Stand Your Ground. Blood was also detained in a non-fatal stabbing of two men in Medford, OR but was not charged due to lack of evidence and witness statements, despite recovery of the weapon used in the assault. In August 2017 Bobby Blood appeared on drums with Crowd Deterrent for a European tour including an appearance at Belgium's Ieper Open Air Hardcore Festival. Filmography * The Anniversary (2004) – writer, director, producer * La Llorona (2005) documentary – creator * Hurricane Katrina (2006) documentary – creator * The Death Valley Meth Lab (2006) – writer, director, producer * Black N Blue Bowl (2008) – drummer of Merauder * Terror 66 (2010) – writer, director, producer * Hearse Hotel (2016) - writer, director, producer * Terror 66 Remake (2016) - writer, director, producer Discography * Volume One with Four Bolt Main (2001) – Drummer * Hunting Season with Four Bolt Main (2003 Embryo Records) – Drummer * This Is Armageddon..5 Songs of Absolution with Crematorium (2004 Prosthetic Records) – Drummer * Killafornia with First Blood (2006 Trustkill Records) – Drummer * God Is I with Merauder (2009 Regain Records) – Drummer * Until The End with Set Afire (2009) – Drummer * Mob Firing/Six Terror Six with Cold Existence (2010 Filled With Hate Records) – Guitarist References External links * * Bobby Blood interviewed on Hardtimes.ca Category:Living people Category:American film directors Category:American drummers Category:Musicians from Bakersfield, California Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Prisoners and detainees of California Category:Film directors from California Category:United States Army soldiers Category:People who follow a straight edge lifestyle